The University of California at Santa Cruz (UCSC) proposes to continue our training grant (which we have titled Baccalaureate Bridge to the Biomedical Sciences (ACCESS). It is a consortium involving physical and biological science faculty members from the baccalaureate institution, engaged in a partnership with four Associate Degree (A.A.) institutions. Joining the research faculty at UCSC are the AA 'core' partners, Cabrillo College (CC), Hartnell College (HC), Monterey Peninsula College (MPC); and Gavilan College (GC). The goals are: (1) To continue improving the success and confidence of UCC. students through community college- based activities including Supplemental Instruction (S.I.) sessions and mentoring in introductory chemistry and biology courses. The goal is to maintain the past record of a 1/2 grade point elevation for participating students vs. the normal population. (2) To continue increasing the number of UCC. students who pursue careers in biomedical research through awareness, motivation and informed choices. (3) To continue providing UCC. students with a foundation in fundamental skills and experiences through seminars and an 8-week Summer Research Institute (SRI) held at UCSC. The objective for this select group will be to maintain our transfer rate record of >85%. (4) To continue to stimulate community college student and faculty development through the Mini-Research Camp presented as a collaborative effort between AA and UCSC faculty and staff. (5) To continue increasing the awareness of science opportunities for UCC. students through key activities based at the community college institutions such as course articulation, transfer workshops, mentoring, and advising. (6) To continue increasing the number of UCC. students transferring to baccalaureate institutions, especially UCSC, as majors with biomedical relevance such as chemistry, biochemistry, the several tracks in the biological sciences, and environmental toxicology through activities listed in Aims 1- 4. The target transfer rate percentages all for underrepresented minorities (URMs) (based on 4-year data by AA institution) include increases from current to future of: (a) CC = 33%-50%; (b) HC = maintain 28%-50%%; (c) MPC = 20%-50%;(d) GC = 21%-50%. (7) To continue increasing the retention and graduation rates of URM ACCESS students who transfer to baccalaureate institutions, through continuing contact and interface with biomedical support research programs. (8)To expose UCC students to Ethics in Science through workshops conducted at UCSC. Public Health Relevance: The elements guiding this project will accomplish three important ends for underrepresented college students seeking to further their education and experiences in the biomedical sciences. These include: (a) enhancement of student engagement in biomedical sciences, (b) development of scientific skill sets, and (c) building confidence for their engagement in advanced scientific experiences. We will keep on testing a general hypothesis - that underrepresented students who fully participate in all ACCESS program components outlined here will transfer to a baccalaureate university and graduate prepared to enter the biomedical profession. As shown in the Progress Report along with comparisons to institutional base line data, considerable success has already been realized in this domain. The major ACCESS program components for the renewal grant are:1) Supplemental Instruction Study Sessions; 2) Enrichment Activities; 3) Mentoring and Advising; 4) Summer Research Institute; and 5) Bridges Steering Committee. Finally, a comprehensive evaluation will continue to monitor the extent to which program goals are met and provided data for continuous improvement. The evaluation will measure short-term and long-term progress through both qualitative and quantitative assessments.